


Femslash February : 2019

by Day_Mare



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League International (Comics), One Piece, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types, kinda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Trans Female Character, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Mare/pseuds/Day_Mare
Summary: this will end up being a collection of my stuff for this year





	1. Day 1 : Prompt : Opposites : Ship : NinaJess

**Author's Note:**

> Terfs begone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 : Prompt : Opposites : Ship : NinaJess

Some days Jessica didn’t understand her girlfriend at all, she didn’t get why she put up with her.

When she’s too depressed to clean Nina will do it with no complaints, in fact she always looked happy to do it. No matter how tired she is after a long day be it saving the world or just being “The greatest Aunt ever™” as she’s lovingly reffered to, she always insists on cooking and Jess knows it’s not because she’s a bad cook, it’s because she wants her to relax. 

Now as she watches her struggle with the sheets attempting to make the bed—she didn’t ask for help & she didn’t offer—she couldn’t help but smile—some days Jessica didn’t understand her girlfriend at all, this wasn’t one of those days. 

Here she was making her bed, because that’s where she slept last night, that’s where she’s been sleeping the last year because she wanted to—she wanted to go to sleep holding her—she wanted to wake up with her in her arms.

She remembers her frantic offers of help, how much she’d be freaking out wondering when she’d realize what a burden she is and leave—but that day never came. 

Because for all she wants to be wanted and she does, Nina—Nina desperately needs to be needed.  
She needs someone who needs her, someone to look after. 

Jessica used to think they were total opposites—that the difference between being wanted and needed were miles apart but as she sees her notice her presence and smile, a light blush painting her cheeks as she sits down on the bed abandoning her task and gives a little wave beckoning her over—maybe there wasn’t such a difference after all.


	2. Day 2 : Prompt : Pink : Ship : BeaTora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Prompt : Pink  
> ship : Bea/Tora

Green Lantern Beatriz Da Costa flew through the stars, this may not be the warm beaches she wants, but it is nice she admitted begrudgingly to herself—only to herself as she reached her destination. 

She was responding to a distress call—a Star Sapphire. There was only one who’d call her for help, and if he called her? The rest couldn’t be far behind—if they hadn’t come already. 

She arrived just in time to see a Star Sapphire lose her ring—a Yellow construct ripping off his arm like it was nothing. “Booster! No!” screamed a truly desperate voice—Ted—it was Ted he was running to Sinestro as if he could end it—he wasn’t even in costume—his ring must already be dead. Tora and Guy—of course Guy was fighting by her side, exhaustion evident in their movements. All her friends were here, the only people she cared about in the whole universe—and they were losing. 

She couldn’t do anything—she couldn’t help, she could barely breathe as she saw the violet ring roll down the steps, but she didn’t hesitate either. With one last look at Tora— fighting with everything she had but still somehow not hurting them, her own compassion guiding her more than muscle memory Beatriz put on the ring and thought, thought of everything that brought them here, every dumb joke, every fight, everything her friends were & more but most of all she thought of Tora— her soft brown skin & bright eyes—always sparkling, people often mistook it for innocence but she knew better, it was power, she was the only person who ever understood the simple power of kindness and she was unyielding in her use of it. Unflinching. 

There was a light, it didn’t burn, it didn’t dance like her usual constructs, her love for Tora—it blinded—it was a blizzard, and just like that it was over. 

Guy looked at her with nothing short of complete understanding, Ted looked at nothing but the empty sleeve at Boosters side whilst Booster looked at Teds face with an expression a hair short of devotion. 

Tora just looked at the blizzard—confusion on her face. 

There was silence. No one said anything, no words were spoken til they were flying to Oa, prisoners in tow. Tora flying by her side—she tried to ignore it—she never could. A simple “I love you too.” was all she said quiet as if she didn't want to scare her. It astounded Bea, not just the sentence itself but the way she said it—so strong, even in her whisper. There wasn’t the forced girlish lilt in her voice she had when talking to Guy—no she sounded complete confident in her voice—in her words, it suited her. 

All she could do was stare for a moment, then another, than another, than they were at Oa where she stared some more. It wasn’t til Ted dragged them to warriors as thanks, finally leaving Booster’s bedside for awhile, needing a drink himself. Two rounds in and she finally caught her nerve. 

“Dance with me?” 

And so they did, arms entangled together, faces a breathe apart, noticing nothing but how Bea’s pink glow complimented each others skin,eyes, and lips, and with that last coherent thought, she took a plunge, and leaned in for a kiss.

Day Two : Prompt : Pink (Bonus, Request) : Ship : Diana/Carol 

It was a beautiful evening.  
“I’ve gotta admit cowgirl this ride is hot.” Carol yelled at Diana flying at her planes side.  
“I always thought riding an invisible plane would be pretty difficult but this handles like a dream. Hal couldn’t even crash it.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t say that he’s certainly managed to crash into it more than a few times. Diana couldn’t help but add with a smile.  
She watched in awe as the plane flew a difficult maneuver of rolls and flips. The flying was nothing short of beautiful and the pilot wasn’t half bad herself. 

“What are you looking at Princess?” 

“You.”

Neither of them seemed to notice the sun setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terfs begone


	3. Day 3 : Prompt : Lost : Ship : BleezJess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 : prompt Lost : Ship : BleezJess

“Babe get up, c’mom it’s morning and Nina will kill us if we don’t eat while it’s hot. Baaaaaabe.”  
“Five more minutes.”  
“Bleez, Love?”  
“I’m up I’m up.” Bleez said reluctantly before pulling her bothersome girlfriend on top of her. “Now you’re not.” she couldn’t help but tease.  
“Bleez” was all Jess could say through her giggles as she met her eyes.  
It’s a lie to say you get lost in her eyes. Now you may lose your train of thought, your mind, your self respect,  
but as Bleez looked into brown eyes full of love she knew she was always going to be found, no matter how lost she felt.


	4. Day four : Prompt : Cafe : Ship : Courtney/Maxine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four : Prompt : Cafe : Ship : Courtney/Maxine

Don’t stare. Don’tstaredon’tstare. Do not stare. Courtney told herself on repeat as her girlfriend laughed, god she missed the sound.  
She’d been going through it lately, she knew how she’d struggled. But one little spoon day turned into two, which turned into a week.  
She hoped being outside the house would help, and given the snorts coming from the other side of the table, it was. 

Max spilling her drink seemed to startle her, and just like that her laughter seemed to stop.  
Her eye’s weren’t sparkling anymore just downcast, her mouth seemed set, even her freckles seemed to disappear beneath her blush. 

When they got together she promised herself she’d never let her feel the need to be quiet, be subdued. No this simply wouldn’t do.  
This was supposed to make her feel better. 

“Babe? C’mon finish the story, I wanna hear the end.”  
She leaned forward and held her hand enjoying the way it made her eyes glow. “Pleeeeease.” 

With her eyes shining and her mouth twisting with a undisguised mirth Maxine launched back into her story, happy that there was someone who would listen.  
“Well...Mary told Betty who told Kara who told Stephanie who told Mary again who-” 

“Babe.” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @sapphicStargirl on Tumblr ily


	5. Day Five : Prompt : Sharp : Ship : Barbie/Chris (oc/oc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five : Prompt : Sharp : Ship : Barbie/Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a He/Him lesbian

Barbie was tired. Her legs hurt, her wrists hurt, her left hip didn’t want to carry her weight, she was so tired but that was fine. She was almost home.   
“Honey? I’m home. I brought you something.” She added happily. 

“Well I should certainly hope so. Do you have any idea what day it is?” Chris asked as he sashayed over still in his underclothes & waggled his eyebrows. 

“I have an inkling” she leaned over and kissed her gf. “Here. Go on open it.”

“I’m opening it I’m opening it” Her laugh died as she looked at the gift. A flannel nightgown…”Wow babe it uh looks warm.”

“It is!” Barbie then actually looked at her face. Oh. “You hate it huh.” 

“No no it’s great. Admittedly not what I’d pick for an anniversary but to each their own.” Chris couldn’t help but smile. “How’d you know how cold I am? This is great, it’ll be great to cuddle in.” He resumed his eyebrow waggling at the end. 

“How can you still love me? As dull as I am?” she couldn't help but ask self deprecatingly.

Chris turned to look at her, letting his eyes roam her body  
appreaciatingly . “No my dear, you’re still as sharp as ever.” 

Barbie loved him, one day she’d admit it.


	6. Six : Prompt : The Moon : Ship : Courtney/Maxine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six : Prompt : The Moon : Ship : Courtney/Maxine

Maxine loved looking at the night sky growing up. The Moon knew all her secrets. She told her everything from her crushes to her mistakes.  
As she got older the Moon became a friend, a confidant.  
She knew how she struggled, what she did, what she dreamt of, and she knew the nights there were no nightmares were because of her.  
It didn’t matter how little friends she had, how little people would listen. Every night all she had to do was go outside and talk to her oldest friend.  
One day she stopped coming, the Moon noticed and was sad. “Why did she stop coming? Is she ok?”  
The Moon wondered all of these things til Max finally showed up again sitting outside, but this time she wasn’t alone, she was with a beautiful girl with glowing eyes and a bright smile.  
“Ah” The Moon thought. She understood now. Max had found a confidant in the stars instead.


	7. Day Seven : Prompt : Disaster  : Ship : NamiVivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven : Prompt : Disaster : Ship : NamiVivi

Her eyes were so beautiful, her hair was so bright, her face was from a dream. She was trouble,  
Nami knew that, but looking at her how could she say no?  
This was going to be a disaster but as her eyes roamed Vivi’s body she knew she’d be in good company at least.


	8. Day Eight  : Prompt : Silent : Ship : Tam Fox x Cass Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight : Prompt : Silent : Ship : Tam Fox x Cass Cain

Day Eight : Prompt : Silent : Ship : Tam Fox x Cass Cain 

“I Love you” she’d sign.  
“I’m here for you” she’d sign.  
“How was your day” she’d sign.  
“You look beautiful” she’d sign.   
She said entire poems with her hands, just dancing in front of her eyes, for only her to “hear”.  
People still asked how she could stand her, even after she busted their noses. They’d ask how she stands the silence.   
They don’t hear the wind flying through Cass’s hair. They don’t hear gentle padding of feet when she practiced,   
or the creeks of her injuries when she walked. They don’t hear the simple love of two people laying next to each other, snoring softly.   
Tam knew better than anyone. She learned and she loved the sound of silence.


	9. Day Nine : Prompt : Lavender : Ship : Avery/Ming-Ming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine : Prompt : Lavender : Ship : Avery/Ming-Ming

Day Nine : Prompt : Lavender : Ship : Avery/Ming-Ming 

It was their first date in weeks, Ming Ming was vibrating she was so excited. “This must be how Avery feels”   
he thought to herself happily.  
They’d been so busy, you’d think with Avery being one of fastest people in the world they’d manage to cram it in somewhere  
but they just couldn’t manage it.  
They had finally reached the park and by finally she means she carried her there in seconds.  
The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful clear blue, not a cloud in sight.  
They sat down in a meadow full of tiny purple flowers, Avery didn’t know the name of them but that was ok.  
They smelled great.  
Finally they sat down to enjoy their picnic date. . .  
“Babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You forgot the basket.”  
“...So….does McDonalds sound good to you?”  
God Ming Ming loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @Averyho on tumblr whom I adore follow or perish


	10. Day Ten : Prompt : Waiting : Ship : Cass/Tam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten : Prompt : Waiting : Ship : Cass/Tam

It was terrible waiting for her to come home, from just hearing the sirens to the echo of gunshots all Gothamites knew all too well.   
She’d watch the news broadcast and see people she grew up with getting hurt, people she thought of as brothers (Dick, Duke, Damian)   
to her ex’s whom she loved it just didn’t work out (Tim, Steph).   
She saw the man who came to every one of her birthday parties,  
her “Uncle” Bruce get shot at, but worse of all is seeing the love of her life fighting for survival,   
something she promised her she’d never have to do again. She felt every hit, every kick hitting her very heart, after all it was.   
Nothing made up for this madness, nothing made up for this worry,  
the only good thing about it was being able to watch her crawl through the window, take off her mask and be able to say with as much love as she could muster   
“Welcome home.”


	11. Day Eleven : Prompt : Rest Day : Ship : Cass/Tam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven : Prompt : Rest Day : Ship : Cass/Tam

“What do you want to do today” Cass signed softly looking at her girlfriend over her shoulder. She looked at the clock, it read 2:54 P.M.   
Cass couldn’t help but smile, they hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet and seeing the way Tam looked at her, they wouldn’t. 

“I can think of a few things to do.” She whispered running her hand down Cass’s back pausing for a second on every scar. 

“Oh yeah? Show me “ a high pitched giggle broke out. This was gonna be a fun day.


	12. Day Twelve  : Prompt : Balloons : Ship  : (Autistic!)Mary/Courtney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve : Prompt : Balloons : Ship : (Autistic!)Mary/Courtney

“Ok so now we put some flour inside the the balloon, yeah! Just like that, ok now we decorate.” 

“You’re sure this will work?” Courtney couldn’t help but feel anxious,   
she wanted to get Mary something practical as she always insisted she preferred but anything she wanted to give her were so expensive.  
“Ugh” she sighed. Who wanted a handmade stim toy as a gift anyway? She looked at the balloon balls with distaste.   
“This is barely a step above rubber bracelets. I got this stuff from the dollar store. Are you sure she’ll like it?” 

“Courtney I swear, look you made it ok? Mary still puts Billy’s drawings on the fridge and they’re 16!   
You could put googly eyes on a sock and she’d love it forever now please stop freaking out.” Max looked at her seriously for a moment.   
“She loves you ok? Just calm down, anxiety is my thing.” 

“She loves me?”

“Ugh, obtuseness is my thing too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @DayDreamerDrew ily!! follow them!!


	13. Day Thirteen  : Prompt : The Sun : Ship : Avery/Ming Ming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen : Prompt : The Sun : Ship : Avery/Ming Ming

She used to think the sun blinded you,  
that any idiot should know better than to stare at the sun but as she looked at Avery’s smile.  
She finally understood those who’d risk going blind looking at the only thing that mattered.


	14. Day Fourteen : Prompt : White : Ship : Tora/Bea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen : Prompt : White : Ship : Tora/Bea

Bea always hated white. It was lack of color, that’s all it was.   
It stood for nothing.   
Why wear it when you could wear a bold green, or a sexy red?   
But as she looked at how the soft white hair contrasted Tora’s brown skin,   
how the snowflakes fell and made her eyes sparkle, how her bright white teeth brought her lips to her attention.  
She knew she was wrong.


	15. Day Fifteen : Prompt : Umbrellas : Ship : Monet/Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen : Prompt : Umbrellas : Ship : Monet/Terry

*Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
Please share my umbrella  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
Under my umbrella*

There was a beautiful woman sitting in her spot, her red hair darkening in the rain.   
As she sat down next to her, forcing herself not to stare, she turned to her. 

“Hello.” she smiled.

She was in love. 

*All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine  
That umbrella, we employed it  
By August, she was mine*

“Wait wait! You forgot your hat.” The woman looked at her and smiled like the sun,   
as the wind picked up she realized she didn’t forget it. She however saved it. 

*Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same*

“I got this top at the outlet mall, and this at goodwill—see the stripes? I just adore stripes—you probably think I’m insane wearing horizontal stripes   
but what can I do they just just speak to me.” She said in a rushed hush, a small smile always present on her face, it almost erased the constant weariness in her eyes. 

“Well, they certainly suit you.” Monet replied letting her eyes roam her body. 

*That's the way the whole thing started  
Silly but it's true  
Thinkin' of a sweet romance  
Beginning in a queue*

“I’m Terry.” She finally said one day.”

“I’m Monet.”

*Came the sun the ice was melting  
No more sheltering now  
Nice to think that that umbrella  
Led me to a vow*

“Marry me?” She asked and tried to force herself to look up.   
She couldn’t even if the rain wasn’t in her face. But as she finally gathered the courage to do so she cursed herself for missing even a moment of her smile. 

*Every morning I would see her waiting at the stop  
Sometimes she'd shopped and she would show me what she bought  
Other people stared as if we were both quite insane  
Someday my name and hers are going to be the same*

She quickly covered her mouth to cover her snort. She couldn’t help it not with the stories she-Terry was saying.   
They both ignored the looks the story brought. 

*Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
Please share my umbrella  
Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
Under my umbrella*

The rain poured and there she was the beauty she saw the other day. It was time to make a move.  
“Hey, please share my umbrella.”

*All that summer we enjoyed it  
Wind and rain and shine*

As she pushed the umbrella in the sand, she let her eyes roam the beach finally finding her favorite freckled redhead (sorry Star).  
She waved her over and let herself enjoy the view of her running up to her. This was going to be a fun day. 

*That umbrella, we employed it  
By August, she was mine*

“I do.”   
They said. As the rain picked around them neither cared. Their tent was draped and her trusty umbrella besides them.


	16. Day Sixteen  : Prompt : Blue : Ship : Milagro/Rani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen : Prompt : Blue : Ship : Milagro/Rani

Milagro into the house giggling, as little girls are prone to do. What she saw made her stop however. “Rani what’s wrong?’ she asked her friend. 

“People won’t stop being mean to Daddy. Everyone thinks he’s a joke, what if they think I’m a joke too?” Her lip quivered at the end. 

“If it makes it you feel any better at least you’re a good one.” She teased knowing it’d put a sought out smile on her face- there it is. 

“Jerk.” 

“You love me. Now c’mon the Titans won’t wait forever for us, meeting remember.” 

They both ran out of the house giggling as little girls are prone to do- after all? What’s the use in feeling blue?


	17. Day Seventeen : Prompt : Damned : Ship : Helena/Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen : Prompt : Damned : Ship : Helena/Renee

Helena knew she was damned, no matter what Dick would say.   
She knew that they were certain things you couldn’t walk back from,   
and that was okay, because as Renee lips found hers again and again damned as she was-  
-she knew she always had salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lil drabble is for @Averyho on tumblr ily!!


	18. Day Eighteen : Prompt : Safe : Ship : Helena/Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen : Prompt : Safe : Ship : Helena/Renee

There was no safety in Spiral, no illusion of trust.   
Nothing to make the cold dark nights feel warmer,   
but Renee swears that when she wraps her arms around me   
and holds me close, that nothing can hurt me and damn it all...I believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lil drabble is for @Averyho on tumblr!! iy!!


	19. Day Nineteen  : Prompt : Vanilla : Ship : Mary/Courtney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen : Prompt : Vanilla : Ship : Mary/Courtney

“Vanilla? Seriously Mary?” she couldn’t keep herself from laughing at her girlfriends annoyed face.  
“No no don’t give me that look. I’m just saying you’re saying that out of every ice cream flavor in this entire store   
you picked a cartoon of vanilla.” 

“Vanilla is good!! You can put nuts in it, or berries, or sauce, or really any fruit.   
You can’t do that with every ice cream, you can’t put pineapple and chocolate together but everything goes with vanilla.”   
Mary pointed out annoyed by this now half hour "conversation". 

“You can if you’re not a coward.” 

“I’m breaking up with you.”


	20. Day Twenty : Prompt : Hate : Ship : Artemis/Bette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty : Prompt : Hate : Ship : Artemis/Bette

Artemis took a deep breath and composed herself. Today would be ok, just don’t get into too much trouble and lay low. New school? No problem. 

 

*Uh huh, this my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this*

So there was a problem. Turns out Gotham Academy had it’s very own Queen Bee and for some reason decided she of all people were a threat? To what? Homecoming Queen? Artemis didn’t know but man was this gonna end badly. 

*A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl *

First she stared whenever she walked by which could be flattering but whenever she caught her looking she huffed and started glaring instead. 

*Oh, this my shit, this my shit *

Then she noticed the giggling whenever she walked by. What were they saying about her? 

*I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack*

There was really only one way to find out. 

*Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up*

“She said what!?"

*A few times I've been around that track*

“Where is she!?” 

 

*So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl *

She ran down the halls. Once she found her...Well she was no hollaback girl that’s for damn sure. 

*Oh, this my shit, this my shit*

“Hey Barbie! Meet me at the bleachers tonight. Bring a second.” She held in a snicker at her shocked face, what did she think she was gonna do? Leave? No this shit was ending now. 

 

*So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust*

“You’re really that desperate for attention huh?” Ignoring her shocked (and blushing?) face “Let’s go.” 

*A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl *

“You ready bitch?” 

*Oh, this my shit, this my shit *

Before she even got a chance to do anything Bette threw herself forward. 

*Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)* She dodged but Bette was fast. She couldn’t help but smirk. Who knew that fighting little Ms. Prep could be this fun? 

*Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)*

Finally she had the upper hand. Whoever taught Bette to fight did a good job. But she still had 30 pounds on her & with a snap she managed to pin her against the bleachers. 

*A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl*

Artemis took a second to look at Bette panting, red faced and caught herself blushing. I must look a mess, she thought. She leaned forward still pressing her weight against her-oh? At the press of Bette’s lips against her she realized..Bette already won. 

*Oh, this my shit, this my shit*

“We’re a heck of a power couple huh?” she couldn’t help but tease. 

“Dick says we’re lucky his boyfriend goes to another school.”

“Pshh “boyfriend” what kind of name is Tiger anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for @flamebiirds on tumblr (ilysm) also I wanna clarify this is yj verse w new52 Bette if anyone is confused yes I still made a Tiger ref but thats because I live to oppress DickBabs


	21. Day Twenty One : Prompt : Wings : Ship : Dinah/Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty One : Prompt : Wings : Ship : Dinah/Carol

She was called the Black Canary but she never could fly, not for lack of trying of course. She wished she could,  
to soar through the sky, touch the clouds. She found other ways to mimic the feeling.  
She found that to see the earth from the watchtower was to see it’s true potential and it’s flaws at once,  
to call it jarring was an understatement. She loved the view.  
Forcing herself to look away from the planet she gazed at the stars and smiled at their warm rays of light,  
how they danced in a harmony of their own a new light dawned, it was vibrant pink, almost purple.  
Dinah smile brightened, there was only one woman in the universe who shined that bright. As she entered the hangar she threw herself at her  
and as their lips met….She always did find new ways to fly.


	22. Day Twenty Two : Prompt : Shopping : Ship : Mary/Courtney/Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Two : Prompt : Shopping : Ship : Mary/Courtney/Max

“Hurry up!” 

“I am hurrying, somebody else, somebody blonde isn’t. Hint. Hint.” 

“Eyeliner is difficult and lightning doesn’t magically put it on me it takes a minute!” 

“1,...2…-”

“I’m here I’m here. Lets go." With that Courtney finally escorted her two gfs out the door.   
There was a sale at the bookstore and if they miss it she knows she’ll be escorting her two ex’s home.

As they walked Courtney let her eyes wander, they were just so pretty she couldn’t even believe it sometimes.   
Max’s looks were bold with bright hair and equally bright eyes, her sweater a colorful pattern that would look tacky on anyone but her.   
Two different colored converse & mismatched stockings completed her ensemble and she had to fight a giggle, she loved her but..it was a lot of look.   
Where Max was bright and bold Mary was subdued, her entire body covered with a handmade dress a plain tights.   
Her dress wasn’t even fun, just a plain grey, she preferred to save the prints for her siblings clothes. Quite a duo they were, they just didn’t go together but as a trio...  
Well they made it work, Courtney thought as they entered the bookstore with a snort as Max practically sprinted to the back and even Mary abandoned her womanly character in her excitement grabbing her hand with a bright smile   
(how could she ever think she was subdued?). God she loved them she thought, she loved them distinctly less looking at their receipt.

"..." 

"Love you." 

She gave a sigh. "I love you too."


	23. Day Twenty Three : Prompt : Gold : Ship : Michelle/Bea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Three : Prompt : Gold : Ship : Michelle/Bea

Bea always loved bold colors, she could pull them off, hell she could pull them off better than most, she knew that.   
That said she had never met anyone who pulled off gold better than Booster, at least that’s what she thought til she met his sister.   
She was stunning, a golden jumpsuit highlighting her curves, large hoop earrings drawing attention to her well for lack of a better word, perfect face.  
It seemed to make her skin glow, almost tricking her eyes into believing she was just gold herself. Her hair didn’t even have the decency to dim in comparison,   
in fact it seemed to bask in it’s company. Her eyes had the audacity to match the whole ensemble.   
Bea knew her thoughts were written all over her annoyed face, Goddamnit, she was in love again.


	24. Day Twenty Four : Prompt : Blessed : Ship : Barbie/Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Four : Prompt : Blessed : Ship : Barbie/Lila

Everyday she had with her was a blessing. Barbie knew that. It wasn’t her fault they weren’t going to have forever.  
That was life, after all, sickness or not dwarves live long, orcs do not, no matter her tiefling blood.   
Usually she was at peace with that simple truth of the world but as she looked at their son, their baby boy and started counting the things she’d miss,  
God she knew she was already blessed but what she wouldn’t give for even more. Oh well, she never claimed to be entirely selfless.


	25. Day Twenty Five : Prompt : Split : Ship : Nami/Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Five : Prompt : Split : Ship : Nami/Vivi

One day, on what used to be the most painful day in her life Nami stabbed a knife through her shoulder,  
again and again til the brand was no more. 

One day on what used to be the most painful day of her life Nami fell ill and could hardly breath,  
every time she opened her eyes she had to shut them, the sun seemed to threaten her very existence. 

One day on what used to be the most painful day of her life Nami shoved her foot through the spikes and mocked the woman,  
the woman who dared to mock Vivi, who dared to compare any pain to hers. 

None of those pains compared to saying goodbye.


	26. Day Twenty Six : Prompt : Comfort : Ship : Betty/Babs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Six : Prompt : Comfort : Ship : Betty/Babs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note this is Betty not Bette which is an important distinction

She tried everything, she was everything. She trained, she fought, she did everything to win she knew that.   
She knew it was shallow, but the idea she lost, that she was always going to lose to someone not even playing the game anymore?  
It hurt. Then she met her and understood. How could she be better than those clever eyes? Those nimble fingers?   
Nothing she ever accomplished ever could compare to the way her face dimpled when she smiled.   
What were a dozen gold medals compared to a dozen a her freckles?   
It may seem silly but at the very least her company? Now that was a comfort.


	27. Day Twenty Seven : Prompt : Space : Ship : NinaJess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Seven : Prompt : Space : Ship : NinaJess 
> 
> note * what this is referencing is Nina's time in Gu*ntanamo bay which the comics did not address which is fucked up considering it's a very political move to have her put there and it's pure cowardice on the writers part for not speaking out against the prison more .

Sometimes Nina had bad days too, she’d snap and always clearly be thinking of something else,   
her eyes while always on her, weren’t looking at her. She’d flinch at raised voices, she wouldn’t bathe, or do the dishes, she’d do everything to avoid being inside,   
inside any wall. On these days she’d always say she needed space, literally, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Nina never talked about her time there,   
never more than the statement “I was there.” 

Jessica wasn’t stupid, she saw on the news what happened to people there, what guards did, what was expected of them really.   
There wasn’t anything she could do make it better, she couldn’t change the past. God knows she couldn’t do that.   
She can’t predict the future, the one thing she can do is influence the presence. If all she can do is hold her hand and say “Love” to keep her from spacing out,   
to keep her here and as far away from “there” as humanly possible, well, at least she liked holding her hand. 

She wished she could do more. 

She could. 

She would.


	28. Day Twenty Eight : Prompt : Princess : Ship : Nami/Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Eight : Prompt : Princess : Ship : Nami/Vivi  
> written for @StarSapphire (ily) literally the only valid op fan

To be queen was something she was prepared for, she knew what she needed, she knew who she needed to be.  
She remembered her father’s words  
“A King needs his people, you are nothing without them, remember that.  
that a kingdom is nothing empty, and anyone who rules nothing would be better suited in a fools dressing than a crown.”  
She knew that she would succeed, the things she did to get this far-what could possibly be worse?  
No Vivi did not fear being queen, her only trepidation was never hearing her wife’s sweet voice calling her “Princess” again.  
Still, who knows? Maybe it will sound equally sweet calling her “Queen”.


End file.
